


Nothing At All

by Lsama_no_miko



Category: Clamp Gakuen Tanteidan | Clamp School Detectives, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 09:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13761531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsama_no_miko/pseuds/Lsama_no_miko
Summary: CCD/CLAMP School. Spoilers if you haven't read past the current Viz translations. Possible Yaoi. Don't lilke, don't read.





	Nothing At All

_You been there for me no matter what the cost_

 

Akira and Suoh are trying to cheer up a depressed Nokoru, stacks of paper piled up on his desk.

 

_My best friend since we believed in Santa Claus_

 

            Young Akira and Nokoru are at Akira’s house having milk and cookies, Akira’s father comes in with more, dressed in his Santa suit.

 

_You have always stood beside me_

 

            Young Suoh and Akira are fighting a group of thugs, protecting young Nokoru who is fighting as well. Soon the villains are knocked out and the boys laugh victoriously.

 

_And I want to let you know_

 

_I’ll be the one who hears your prayer_

_Don’t have to ask me, I’ll be there_

 

            Suoh is at a shrine praying. Unknown to him Nokoru is behind him. Nokoru puts his hand on his shoulder, startling the ninja.

 

_I’ll be the friend you’ll never have to do without_

 

            Nokoru is sprawled on the ground, laughing. Suoh frowns then laughs as he helps his kaichou up.

 

_When you have nothing at all_

_You’ll still have nothing to worry about_

 

            Nagisa breaks up with Suoh. Back at work Suoh sits at his desk moping Akira and Nokoru look at each other and nod. They come up to his desk. Nokoru places his hand on Suoh’s shoulder while Akira places a plate with a piece of home-baked pie on it. Suoh smiles realizing his friends will always be there for him.

 

_When I was lost in a forest of dismay_

 

            Nokoru is sitting at his desk crying. Kotori had just been killed by Fuuma.

 

 

_You always knew just how to help me find my way_

 

            The other members of the CLAMP Campus Detectives are there beside him trying their best to comfort their kaichou, equally sad looks on their faces. Subaru enters the office and joins them placing his hand on Nokoru’s shoulder. Nokoru looks up surprised. Subaru smiles sadly.

 

_In a world that’s so uncertain_

_I will promise this to you_

 

            Nokoru stares out the window at the ruined building, thinking of the Dragons of Heaven and Earth.

 

_I’ll be the one to hear your prayer_

_Don’t have to ask me, I’ll be there_

 

            Nokoru is at the same shrine Suoh was praying. A picture of Fuuma, Kotori, and Kamui in his hand. Akira and Suoh come up behind him. Akira hugs Nokoru while Suoh puts his hand on his shoulder.

 

_I’ll be the friend you’ll never have to do without_

 

            He turns around, tears still falling. He gives them a weak smile and hugs his friends. At the bottom of the steps, Subaru is watching with Kamui, both smiling sadly.

 

_When you have nothing at all_

_You’ll still have nothing to worry about_

 

            Nokoru lets his fellow detectives lead him down the steps. Kamui runs up to him and hugs him sobbing. Subaru also hugs him. Nokoru smiles as he is surrounded by his friends.


End file.
